Cameron Wrather
Cameron "Cami" Wrather is a lead character on Coop and Cami Ask the World. She and her brother, Cooper Wrather, use their popular online channel, Would You Wrather?, to help them make key decisions. She is a student at North Plains Day School. She is the social chair at school, and a member of the dance team as well as the archery club. She often struggles her busy life with her show. She is portrayed by Ruby Rose Turner. Personality Cami is sarcastic, youthful, girly, sassy, and independent. She is stubborn, aggressive and sometimes has violent tendencies. But deep down, she is sweet, caring, and loving. Biography Cami is the third oldest child of Jenna and Eric Wrather. She is the younger sister of Charlotte and Cooper, and the older sister of Ollie. She is a student at North Plains Day School. In her free time, she usually films episodes for Would You Wrather? with Coop, Ollie, and Fred. She is a busy girl trying to balance school work, social life, and chores in addition to filming episodes for Would You Wrather?. Since Jenna won't let her hire an assistant, she secretly hired Pam as her unpaid part-time assistant. In Would You Wrather Have a Hippo?, Cami runs for election to become social-chair at school against her arch-rival, Minty Mattheson. She has a mental breakdown because of the campaign's pressure and loss of her security item. Luckily, with the help of Cami and Fred, she wins the election and becomes the social chair. Her social chair responsibilities are first tested in Would You Wrather Lose a Luau? when she is in charge of organizing a school dance-a-thon. She loses the money but gets help to find it by her new friend Delaware. In Would You Wrather Catch a Fish?, Cami joins Clover Scouts in order to have something in common with her mother, but gets discouraged because scouts is Charlotte's thing. She decides to pick up archery instead since her mother was in archery as well. In Would You Wrather Wreck a Record?, she has become so good at archery that she is about to break a record. Her nemesis, Minty gets in her head to sabotage her chances of breaking the record. Luckily, Cami's mother helps her learn how to overcome Minty's pressure by focusing on good things. She breaks the archery record. In Would You Wrather Have Dance Face?, Cami auditions for the school dance team but is rejected because the dance captain is worried she won't have time for the dance. In Would You Wrather Just Dance?, Cami tries to prove that she can balance both Would You Wrather and the dance squad. However, it turns out to be too overwhelming to do both. When the dance captain forces her to choose one, Cami chooses dance over the show. In Would You Wrather Help A Wrather?, Cooper struggles to run the show alone without Cami. Eventually, Cami figures out how to balance both the show and the dance. Trivia *Originally, her name was going to be Sierra. *She once knocked teeth out of a doctor when he tried to give her a shot. *She has a hippo stuffed animal from her childhood named Ho-Ho. *She still sleeps with Ho-Ho. *She won Ho-Ho at the state fair when she was four after arguing with someone for forty-five minutes. *She is somewhat freaked out by Fred. *She has a bigger fanbase than Coop. *Out of all the Wrathers, she is the closest to Coop. *She is vengeful, somewhat merciless, and deeply frightening when her family is threatened, like when The Glamtronics tried to use Charlotte to promote their upcoming concert on Would You Wrather?. *Bobby Bonafonte banned her from Dinky's Ice Rink (temporarily) (see below). *Her ban from Dinky's Ice Rink was lifted after Coop convinced Bobby Bonafonte to keep Dinky's Ice Rink open. by attempting the "Double Bonafonte", Bobby's signature figure skating move. *She is adept at archery, following in her mom's footsteps, and is a member of her school's Archery Team. *Along with Delaware, Cami is a member of NPC Company Dance Team. *She called Fred, Squid Lips once. Gallery Category:Coop and Cami Ask the World characters Category:Coop and Cami Ask the World Category:Female Characters Category:Females